


The x Ultimate x Wingman

by paris_23



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am so sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, M/M, No Spoilers, OPT gon x lin, Pining Gon Freecs, Romantic Fluff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, hahahhaaaa i love that tag, hahahhahaaaa, its almost as if im talking to gon and i love it :), ooooo now i wanna, someone help me, that has nothing to do with this but i just thought that was the funniest tag, the narrator is alive for this one, these tags are a mess, wait i should do a gon x lin-manuel miranda fic, yayyy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paris_23/pseuds/paris_23
Summary: Gon’s smile falls and he looks up, surveying their surroundings. He ignores the strange look Killua gives him. “Hey, do you hear something?” he asks, his eyebrows immediately shooting up. “There it is again!” he exclaims, jumping in the water.“What are you talking about?” Killua levels Gon’s flabbergasted gaze with an annoyed one of his own. Gon pays no mind.“Hey!” he calls into the air. “Are you talking about us?” Killua’s eyes squint in confusion and he lets out a nervous chuckle.“Gon, there’s no one--” He’s cut off by Gon shushing him. A beat of silence passes before Gon interrupts it, turning back up to the sky. “But it isn’t silent,” he says. “You’re still talking.”-Gon, for some unknown reason, can hear the narrator narrating his story. Crack and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	The x Ultimate x Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just approximately 2.5k words of me taking complete crack seriously? Hnnnnngg maybe
> 
> My friend ships these two adorable dumbasses so this is for her!
> 
> Enjoy!! :)
> 
> (Read the tags for a good laugh I get so off topic sometimes ahdfhgohgeghsg)

For Gon and Killua, it’s just an average, normal day. Nothing strange is happening, no adventures to be had or villains to fight. For what feels like the first day in forever, they have the day off. 

And those idiots decide to spend it at the pool, of all places.

Killua hums a tune to himself, stepping into the water. He screeches, wrenching back when Gon flies by him to the side and jumps off the ledge of the concrete into the water, completely drenching Killua in the process. 

“Idiot!” Killua yells at him as Gon’s head bobs up back above the water. Gon sends him a toothy grin. 

Grumbling, Killua slides into the water beside Gon, who just keeps smiling. It isn’t long before he latches himself onto his friend, tackling him down beneath the water. Killua thrashes about but Gon only waits a moment before releasing his grip. Killua tries and fails to scowl back at him. 

Gon’s smile falls and he looks up, surveying their surroundings. He ignores the strange look Killua gives him. “Hey, do you hear something?” he asks, his eyebrows immediately shooting up. “There it is again!” he exclaims, jumping in the water. 

“What are you talking about?” Killua levels Gon’s flabbergasted gaze with an annoyed one of his own. Gon pays no mind.

“Hey!” he calls into the air. “Are you talking about us?” Killua’s eyes squint in confusion and he lets out a nervous chuckle. 

“Gon, there’s no one--” He’s cut off by Gon shushing him. A beat of silence passes before Gon interrupts it, turning back up to the sky. “But it isn’t silent,” he says. “You’re still talking.” Killua scoffs.

“Did you swallow too much water?” he asks mockingly, giving Gon a gentle shove that sends him tumbling back under the surface of the pool. When his head emerges from the water again, Gon sticks his tongue out at Killua. 

“You really can’t hear that?” he asks again, eliciting a sigh from the other boy. 

“What the hell would I be hearing?” Killua counters, crossing his arms. He almost immediately shoots them back out, seeming to have forgotten that he’s in water and needs them to stay afloat. Gon stifles a laugh at him in favor of craning his neck out, listening again. 

“Someone is talking about us!” he exclaims, waving his hands through the air as if it will make his point clearer. “I can’t see them, though.” Killua shakes his head.

“Gon, we’re the only ones here.” He appears to be correct, as well. As far as Gon can see, there’s no one else around in the small building holding the pool. No one he would be able to hear so easily, he concludes. So what is it that he is hearing?

“What is it that I’m hearing?” Gon questions--no, repeats--with a tilt of his head. He wades over to the edge of the pool, clinging to the wall so he can rest against it. “What do you mean? I’m hearing _you.”_ Gon stops, patiently waiting for an answer. But there is no one else there who could possibly answer him if you exclude Killua, who has given up on trying to understand what Gon is talking about. It seems only Gon himself understands.

Unless… 

“Why are you still talking about us?” 

But there is no way he would be able to hear such a thing. He’s merely a character in a story, a piece of fiction, a figment of one’s imagination. Yet, there is only one thing he could truly be talking about, no matter how impossible it may seem. 

“What are you talking about?” Gon is still looking around, his head swinging from side to side, trying to see something that isn’t there next to him. He stops. “Then where are you?” 

This has to be a coincidence. 

Gon pouts down at his hands, seeing as there is evidently no way for him to physically see this mysterious speaker. “Come on, answer me!” he exclaims, earning himself one more wary glancing from where Killua is now swimming laps around the pool to distract himself from the fact that his friend has clearly gone insane. 

Gon spins around to face him, shouting across the pool, “I’m not going insane!” His voice bounces around and echoes. Killua stops midstroke. 

“Idiot!” he yells back. “Yes, you are! When you’re done talking to yourself, come swim with me.” Gon nods, deciding not to argue. Maybe he _did_ swallow too much pool water. How is it that only he can hear this mysterious voice? It doesn’t sound as if it’s coming from his head, per se, more of like someone talking right over his shoulder. But no matter how many times he checks, there’s nothing there. 

“Where are you, then?” Gon seems to repeat to the air. Though, he’s not asking the air anything. He’s asking that little voice that should be impossible for him to hear yet here he is, asking away. Though, the answer to his question is not important. 

Killua still believes that his friend is crazy. Sure, Gon could be quirky at times, but Killua had put him past having a full, one-sided conversation with himself. 

Gon’s soft kicking of his legs stops. “Oh,” he mutters, scratching his chin. “I guess that would look kind of weird.” Of course, he only now realizes this. But, no matter how crazy Gon truly is, Killua’s feelings had never faded. 

Immediately, Gon’s head is shooting back upward, more on instinct than anything. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” he shrieks. If only Killua could realize he was silently being talked about. Maybe he would try to make his crush much less obvious then. 

Gon at least has the sense to lower his voice, mumbling, “Killua likes me?” He’s lucky Killua’s ears are plugged up underwater, so he’s unable to hear him. “Like, _like-likes_ me?” But Gon can’t seem to comprehend that, even as he puts it the way a third-grader would. 

He shakes his head relentlessly, an odd sight to Killua as he emerges from the water, slicking back his hair with his hands as he stares at Gon with mild disappointment. Gon stares back, though his gaze is more full of wonder than anything before he looks back at the concrete wall he’s perched against. 

“You’re serious?” he asks after a moment, still not seeming to be able to believe it even though it is true. Silently--and not very discretely--Gon grins. Rather than getting flustered or embarrassed, he simply looks _happy._ Anyone who’s feelings are returned would be. 

Gon pauses. “You knew?” he huffs, though he doesn’t sound angry. His giddiness seeps in through his voice, completely giving away the excitement. Killua, meanwhile, is probably blissfully unaware of what is happening as he lazily strokes his way through the water. 

“This is great!” Gon exclaims a bit too loudly, earning himself yet another skeptical glance from his friend. Though Killua cannot hear the conversation being had. How Gon can hear the half Killua can’t is a wonder. This situation certainly wasn’t in the job description. 

Gon’s smile falls and he puts a finger to his chin in thought. “But how do I go about this?” he asks, pouting. Of course, he doesn’t realize just how easy it is. A narrator holds lots more power than he is aware of. 

“What do you--” Gon is cut off, or more like shushed, by the voice. He must trust it. Wordlessly, Gon nods his head and closes his eyes. He does trust it.

After a few seconds, he blinks and opens his eyes to a sudden change of scenery. In an instant, his sopping hair is clean and dry, done up in his usual do. His swim trunks are replaced with formal clothing and, as he looks up from his lap, he finds himself seated at a table across from Killua. He creases his eyebrows, taking in the fact that they’re underneath a gazebo type structure in the middle of a park. 

“Wh--” Gon sputters, his head snapping this way and that. “Where are we?” 

Killua’s rare, gentle smile completely slips off his face. “What do you mean, ‘Where are we?’” he asks, crossing his arms across his button-up. “Idiot! Were you not paying attention this entire time?” 

Gon’s confusion is blindingly obvious. What is Killua talking about?

“Eh?” he sounds, tilting his head. “But we just got here!” Killua stares at him as if he’s just grown another spiky-haired head. Gon only then notices the drinks that are set in front of them. He takes a sip of his water.

“You really weren’t paying attention,” he grumbles, letting out a long sigh. “I swear you’ve been acting super weird since the pool yesterday.” The water nearly shoots out of Gon’s nose. He coughs, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

_“Yesterday--_ ” He stops again, looking back up at the air with a gaping mouth that does absolutely nothing to hide his confusion and shock. “Wait, did you say boy--”

“Whatever,” Killua cuts him off, pointing down at Gon’s hand. “Are those for me?” 

Gon looks down at his hand to see it filled with the bouquet of flowers. He gazes back up at Killua, blinking, and tries to wrap his head around what’s happening. Killua rolls his eyes at his silence and snatches the flowers from Gon’s hand himself, muttering out a quiet, “Thank you,” that Gon nearly misses in his confused daze. Gon _swears_ they were _just_ at the pool. It appears he doesn’t understand what a time skip is. 

Gon’s furrows his brows for what feels like the millionth time. “Time skip?” he asks the mysterious voice narrating his life. He’s thinking so hard there might as well be steam pouring out of his ears. 

Killua sighs. “There you go again,” he grumbles, setting his flowers down on the table. Gon’s so confused, he barely notices when Killua pulls food out from seemingly thin air and places it on the table. 

Gon’s stomach is ahead of him because immediately it grumbles. Gon supposes he hasn’t had anything to eat since the pool earlier. Killua chuckles and hands him his sandwich. Gon digs in, thanking him with a mouth full of food. 

“Y’know, Killua,” Gon starts after finishing the meal, “This feels an awful lot like a date.” 

Killua stops chewing and just stares at Gon for a moment. Gon tilts his head in a silent question. He’s only stating the obvious. Does Killua not see it?

The shock in Killua’s eyes is quickly replaced by fire. “That’s because it _is_ a date, Gon,” he says through gritted teeth. Oh.

“Well, I--” 

“One that _you_ asked me on, too, idiot!” Killua interrupts him, standing from his chair. Gon tries to reach out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Killua shrugs it off, shoving his hands in his pockets as he starts to walk away. 

“Killua!” Gon calls, jumping out of his chair to try to follow him. But it is a lost cause. Killua won’t listen to him. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Gon slumps back down into his chair. He doesn’t even understand what’s happening, or what this treatment is about. He closes his eyes, rubbing them with his fingers. He can feel hot tears threatening to boil over, a lump growing at the back of his throat. His squeezes his eyes shut impossibly tighter, trying to keep it all at bay. 

When he opens his eyes again, Killua is seated back in the chair in front of him. Gon does a double-take. He’s back already?

“There you go again,” Killua grumbles, setting his flowers down on the table. Gon watches with much more attention this time as he pulls out two sandwiches, sliding one over to Gon. 

Gon has so many things he wants to say but the only thing that comes out is, “Didn’t we just eat?” Killua sends him a small smile. He certainly doesn’t _look_ mad.

“ _You_ might have eaten, but you didn’t tell me if we’d be eating anything, so I brought food.” He shrugs, taking a bite of his food. Gon swears he just finished that sandwich, though! Isn’t he full?

“You’re not mad anymore?” Gon asks, staring down at the food in front of him. He doesn’t want to meet Killua’s eye. Killua scoffs, laughing confusedly. 

“Why would I be mad?” he asks around a mouth full of his food. “Sure, you’re acting weird, but I’m not _mad.”_ Gon ponders that. Killua was just angry a moment ago! How has he already calmed down and acted as if nothing happened? 

Gon decides to stop questioning it. Questioning it, he’s found, only leads to Killua getting mad, and he certainly doesn’t want that. So he shuts his mouth and nods, taking a bite of his new sandwich because he finds himself somehow hungry again already.

Now that Gon knows this is a date, he treats it like one. They talk as they eat, Killua’s questioning of his still somewhat strange behavior dying down. Much to Killua’s embarrassment, Gon makes sure to compliment him more than once, grinning every time Killua’s face lights up with that pretty pink tint. 

The date ends too soon, and as Killua starts to pack up their belongings, Gon pouts. Killua spares him a glance, chuckling.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he chastises him, though there’s nothing behind his words but a gentle fondness. It’s almost strange for Killua, but Gon absolutely adores it. “We both have things to do, dummy.” His frown softens into a smile. “But there’s always next time.” 

Gon’s heart is soaring. He doesn’t understand why or how he got here but he hardly cares. He stands up with Killua, nodding vigorously.

“Okay!” he chirps. He gives Killua a quick hug, one that he’s sure throws the other off for a moment before he’s returning it. They bid farewell after pulling away, and Gon is all smiles as he sets to leave.

“Oh! Hey, Gon,” Killua says, turning back around to meet Gon’s eye.

Gon creases his brow in question, tilting his head to the side. “Just so you know--” He pauses, stepping forward. It happens all too fast and Gon only feels the soft tingling of warmth on his cheek after Killua has already pulled away. Killua grins, stepping away again as Gon subconsciously brings his hand to his cheek.

“--I could hear that guy you were talking to the whole time, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gon: *insert shocked Pikachu meme here*
> 
> Did this have many plot holes? Yes. Did I completely run out of motivation for it by the end? Also yes. Am I sorry? Also also yes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm sure this won't be the only thing I do for this fandom, I absolutely adore the show, so make sure to stick around for more! I also currently have pieces written from My Hero Academia and Toilet Bound Hanako-kun, so be sure to check those out! More MHA, TBHK, HxH, and even The Promised Neverland pieces on the way!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
